Weekend on the Farm
by King Spike Rules
Summary: Applejack is working hard to get Adore Bucking Season by herself as her family has moved on their own ways. To help, Twilight had decided to have Spike go and help her out. But things get harder then expecting and through it, love shines through. Rated M.
1. Being Over Worked

**King Spike Rules here with the last fic I need to have paired Spike with all of the Mane Six. And the winner of the vote was Weekend on the Farm. I hope you enjoy it, and if I may reveal something personal. This is my favorite pairing with Spike of all time. With Twilight being a close second. And I have an announcement at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter One: Being Over Worked.

Celestia's sun was starting to rise over the mountains that over looked the small village of Ponyville as many of the residents began to wake up and start there day with Celestia's sun touching their homes. But for a certain earth pony, her day started nearly two hours before the sun began to rise, and she was hard at work with everything on her family farm going on as the big Apple Bucking season was coming in awfully fast.

"Almost there." Applejack said as she carried ten barrel stacked on her back towards the barn and a smile spread across her face as her eyes were heavily covered in bags as she worked harder to get the morning chores done. As she entered the barn, she pulled the rope with her teeth to release the barrels and set them near the other barrels as she stepped back and smiled as she saw all of the barrels neatly staked, ready to be filled in a few days.

"Hey, Applejack. You home?" a voice called out that she knew all to well and she smiled as he walked out to greet them, seeing a smiling Spike standing near the farm house with a smile on her face. She hated to say it, but she always had a crush on the hard working dragon and always felt happy to see him in any way she could. Spike then turned and he could see her walking towards him from around the barn and he waved at her as he asked, "How are you doing?"

"Oh, I am doing fine sugar cube." she said smiling at him as she walked over to him and Spike suddenly saw the bags hanging under her eyes, her hair a mess, and she seamed un-kept from her blouse being unbuttoned and her white tank top covered in dirt..

"Ummm, you okay Applejack?" Spike asked as he looked at her with concern as she looked like she was hardly getting by on any sleep.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." she said smiling as she looked at him with a wide smile spread across her face and placed a hand on her hip as she asked, "Now, what brings you here this fine morning?"

"Oh, right." Spike said as his concern for his friend made him forget about what made him come there in the first place. "Twilight is heading to Cantorlot tonight and wants me to stock up on apples for her trip." Spike explaine dwhat he was doing there and smiled at her as she nodded to him.

"Sure thing, I have plenty of them to go." she said smiling as she turned and walked off into the barn, bringing a pair of large bags of apples on her shoulder as she carried it with easy. She walked over and offered them to Spike, who took them and smiled at her as he carried them with little effort.

"Thanks Applejack, what do I owe you?" he asked her smiling as he put the bags down and reached into his pocket, pulling out a sack full of bits.

"Oh, no charge handsome." Applejack said with a smile as she close her eyes before they suddenly shot open and she looked down at Spike as he was looking at her in shock too.

"W-what did you just say?" Spike asked as she looked on and her orange skin tone began to become bright red as she put her hands on her face to cover it up from him seeing any more.

"N-nothing." Applejack said as she looked around and tried to think of a reason to get away from him as she blurted out, "I-I think I hear Timber Wolfs howling near the edge of the farm again." She then gave him a big smile before turning around and running off into the maze like orchard of apple trees, leaving a confused Spike just staring at where she had ran off too while he picked up the bags and began to head back to the path that lead to Ponyville. As Spike was walking away from the apple farm, Applejack was watching him walk away from behind a large tree.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." she yelled out loud as she banged her head against the apple tree and just kept it against the tree as she tried to figure out what should she do about what she had said. Yet the only thing that keeps coming to mind was that she had screwed up and now Spike would never give her a second look after what she had just done. And so, after a few minutes of standing there and groaned from what she had just done before she pulled herself from the tree and began to head back to the barn to make sure everything was ready for Apple Bucking Season.

* * *

Spike soon found his way home after his visit to the Element of Honesty and he was worried about her, as her state of dress made him concern and the bags under her eyes said lack of sleep. And so as he opened the door to the library and walked inside, he could see several large suitcases were all ready to go with Equestia's newest princess to head off to the capital of the kingdom.

"Spike, is that you?" Twilight called down from the top of stairs and Spike smiled as he knew was most likely getting some report ready to show the other princesses.

"Yeah, I just got back." he said smiling as he walked into the kitchen and placed them both in their apple in one of the counters.

"Good, how is Applejack doing?" she asked still from the top of the stairs and Spike frowned, remaining silent as he began to think over what should he do about the state Applejack seam to be in and wondered is he should tell Twilight with her leaving so soon. But soon realized it was best to tell her since she would find out sooner or later, and Twilight would most likely skin him alive for not telling her.

"Ummmm, she's not looking so good." Spike said in a sad tone loud enough for Twilight to hear him and suddenly a large amount of wind blew past him, confusing the young dragon as he turned around and came face to face with Twilight as she had seamed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked him in a concern tone as she leaned forward and to get right into Spike's face, making the young dragon nerves as he leaned back to try and get his personal space back from her.

"She has huge bags under her eyes and she is looks un-kept." Spike explains as he stepped back one more time so their faces were not that close to each other and he went back to putting the apples away as he continued, "She does have a lot on her plate, seeing as this is her first Apple Bucking Season without her brother or sister here."

"Good point." Twilight said with a frown as she turned around and began to think it over as she got a smile on her face as she turned back to Spike while saying, "I know, me and the others can go help her just like a few years ago."

"Sorry but you can't do that Twilight." Spike said as he finished putting the things away and turned to looked at, seeing a confused look on her face made Spike sigh before he explained, "Dash is at the Wonder Bolt Academy for the next three weeks, Fluttershy is in Cantorlot for her brother's wedding, Rarity is in Marehaten for a fashion week, and Pinkie took the Cake's on vacation to the Crystal Kingdom." Hearing all these reason made Twilight's heart sink as she realized he was right and knew she too had stuff to do that kept her away from her earth pony friend.

"Your right Spike." she said with a long sigh as she looked at all of her suit cases and felt bad with all of the times she, and the other's had left off on their own things and left Applejack behind to work on her farm in the last few years.

"Yeah, I just wonder if there is some one that could help her get done with this season." Spike said as he sat at the table and rubbed an apple on his clean shirt before taking a large bite from it. The words he said made Twilight's eyes widen as she looked at her little brother and a smile spread across her face as Spike noticed the way she looked at him. "No, wait. You said I could come along with you this time and see how Pony Joe's business has grown." Spike said as he looked back at her and knew what she was thinking.

"Oh, please Spike." Twilight said as she looked at him and gave her brother puppy dog eyes that could rival Sweetie Belle's, and it was making Spike groan and tried to look away from her to no avail as she continued, "She's your friend and she needs your help".

"Oh alright fine." Spike said with a groan as he knew she was right and that he was no match to make him want to help his friend, but he had a glare to his eye as he said, "But you owe me a lot."

"What do you want?" Twilight asked him as she smiled, knowing she had won and being a princess, she would be able to get him anything his dragon heart could ever want.

"Three tons of Pony Joe's award winning donut." Spike said with a smirk and crossed his arms in front of her, leaving Twilight to give him a look of shock on her face as she had to admit that was not too easy to get for him.

"Deal." she said smiling as she offered him her hand and he took it in his claw as he smiled at her as she added, "Joe's going to be able to make three whole new stands just from you." This commit made Spike smile and nodded as he went back to eating his apple as he picked out his bags from the pile of suitcases. As he was doing that, Twilight took out her cell and dialed Applejack's number.

"Hello?" Applejack's voice called out from the other line and Twilight smiled as she heard her voice, but she could tell just how tired Applejack sounded from just her voice on the phone.

"Hey AJ." Twilight said with a smile across her face as she tried her best to hide her worry from her voice as she continued, "Apple Bucking Season is coming up soon."

"Yeah, I've been working hard to get everything ready for this to go down without a hitch." she said as Twilight could hear a loud yawn come from beyond the phone. This made Twilight worry even more as she looked over at Spike, who had finished getting his things separated from hers.

"Well, Spike wanted to know if you could use some help this year?" she asked her smiling as Applejack let out a light gasp as neither Twilight or Spike could tell from over the phone, but Applejack's cheeks were bright red from hearing that from Twilight. But she had to stay calm and not sound to desperate to have Spike working with her.

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother." Applejack said with a cheerful tone as she really was starting to get excited from what was happening at this moment.

"Oh, it wouldn't be a bother at all for him." Twilight said smiling as Spike smiled back at her as he lifted his bags up, showing her he was ready to go. "Alright, he'll be heading over now and be there in a couple of minutes. See ya after my trip then." Twilight said smiling as she hung up the phone and turned to look at him as she added, "Try to make sure she rests."

"I'm on it." Spike said smiling as he put the bags on his shoulder and looked over at Twilight as he continue, "And you better get that truck ready." Twilight giggled at him as he chuckled with her while he opened the door and headed back through the town, and headed down the dirt path that lead to the farm as the carriage landed ready to take Twilight to her meeting.

* * *

Spike smiled as he imagined all of those donuts as he walked down the path that lead to the farm, walking by all of the tree filled to the with ripe apples ready to get bucked and he was starting to get excited as he missed out on the last Apple Bucking Season do to a cold. He soon found the walk way that lead to the Apple Family farm house and he happily walked towards it.

"Applejack, you home?" Spike called out as he looked around the outside of the house and was curries as he had not seen a sign of Applejack since he got there. Wondering where she was, he examined the barn and saw nothing. He then did the same thing to the cellar and cider brewer, but there was no sign of her. This made Spike confused as he walked towards the house after looking every where else and reached for the knob. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and gasped as he saw Applejack laying on the floor of the kitchen. "APPLEJACK!" Spike yelled out as he knelt down and put her in his arms, looking her over as he was worried for the worse for the Element of Honesty.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter and I think we started off pretty good. And Please leave a review, they always help me. Now, for the announcement. I've had this idea for an awesome Power Ranger/MLP fic for a while and I'm wondering if I should continue it. And so, there's a poll.**

 **Yes, go for it.**

 **Or No, don't do it.**

 **Now, this will be up for four weeks until the day after WrestleMania and you can vote to tell me what you thing.**


	2. Bed Rest

**King Spike Rules here and this is the seconds chapter to Weekend on the Farm. Here we have Spike help Applejack rest up and checks on things when he learns something that could ruin everything.**

Chapter 2: Bed Rest.

Spike was looking over Applejack to see if she had any injuries from what he could only assume was her passing out from over working herself and he got his answer as he lowered his her to her chest, and listened to her as she was letting out light snores. Hearing that made Spike smile as he sat up a bit and looked down at her as his panic was slowly turning into perplexing as he thought it over on how could he get her to her bed.

"I guess there's only one way." Spike said smiling as he cracked his knuckles and leaned forward, slowly inching his arm under her legs and back before stepped on one of his feet. He then took a deep breath as he pushed himself up with his knee and he was now on his feet with Applejack in his arms bridle style. Taking a few moments to get use to her, he turned around and headed out of the kitchen, through the living room, and up the stairs. But as he did, he could not help but notice how dirty the house was as he walked around many things while carrying her up the stairs and then pushed her bedroom door open with his foot as he was shocked to see that it was also filthy. "Oh, Celestia." he said as he walked around so many things and nearly tripped on just as many until he made it to her bed and laid her on the bed.

"T-thanks." she mumbled out of no where and he looked at her as he wondered if she was awake, but she saw that she was just talking in her sleep.

"Okay, let's get you more comfy so you could rest." he said smiling as he quickly undid her boots and pulled them off of her as he plopped them on the floor, and it was then that he noticed how dirty her clothes really were. He sighed heavily as he leaned her forward and pulled her over shirt off of her as he put it near him, and then her gulped as he looked down at her jeans as he slowly reached for her belt. He undid it and pulled it loose as he lifted her legs with one of his hands while also pulling them up. Revealed her white panties with apples on them. he finished pulling them off of her and put them with the over shirt as he stood up before saying, "Time for you to rest while I help you." He then picked up her clothes and headed out, careful not to fall around the flith as a smile appeared on Applejack's face when here his voice.

* * *

After putting Applejack clothes in to wash, Spike went to work on cleaning the house starting with the living room and moved with such speed in cleaning that Dash would be jealous with it. He soon had the living room good as new while also doing the stairs. After that, he switched the laundry and then went to work on Applejack's room.

"Jeez, I hope she's okay." Spike said as he looked at her sleeping on the bed as he began to clean while also being careful not to wake her as she needed her rest. As he cleaned her room, Spike used his tail to swipe out what ever was under her bed and he felt something strange. He looked behind him curiously as he wrapped his tail around it and pulled it out, seeing it was a book. "Oh, Twilight would kill you if she found out you put a book on the floor." Spike said smiling as he picked it up from his tail and he looked it over gasping, as it was Applejack's diary. Spike looked at her and gulped as he slip it back under her bed before returning to cleaning when he heard a ding of the dryer. Spike headed down and was about to get them when he saw a few stallions outside. Confused, Spike quickly stepped out and walked towards them as he asked, "Excuse me, can I help you?" They turned to look at him as one in a suit walked up to him.

"Yes, my good sir." he said as he showed held a briefcase and smiled at Spike as he continued, "Do you know where Applejack is at this very moment?"

"Ummm, yes but she isn't able to see any visitors at this moment." Spike answered him while crossing his arms in front of them and looked at all of these stallions, wondering what on earth could these guys want with her.

"Well, I am sorry to here that." he said as he opened his briefcase and pulled out a piece of paper as he said, "Please make sure she gets this when she's able." Spike looked at the paper for a few seconds confused as to what was so important about it as he took it and looked it over, shocked at what he was reading.

"A foreclosure notice?" Spike asked out of pure shock as he looked from the paper to the stallion and said, "You can't be series."

"I am very series sir." the stallion said as he closed his briefcase as he looked around the farm as he continued, "If it is not made by Monday, the farm is ours." This news left Spike stunned as he looked at the paper in his hands and then looked at the stallion before him.

"Can I see the paper work?" Spike asked as the stallion looked at him curiously as he looked at the other stallions before he turned back to Spike.

"Do you know Applejack?" he asked as he was not ready to just hand this info to him as Spike let out a long sigh.

"Yes, I'm her friend and the assistant of Princess Twilight." Spike said as the stallion gulped before reaching into the briefcase and pulling out the paper work Spike asked for before they left. As he watched them leave Spike let out a long sigh as he looked at the paper work he had in his claw.

* * *

Applejack was resting soundly as she let out a loud yawn before she sat up and began to rub her eyes, smiling as she had needed a nap like that in such a long time. After a few seconds of stretching out her arms and legs, she quickly realized she was in her underwear, surprised at this.

"What on earth happened?" she asked as she looked around and then saw her clothes neatly folded on her dressed. Confused for a for moment, she rolled her legs over and stood up, then gasped as she looked down to see her room was clean as a whistle. All of this was confused Applejack more and more until she remembered that Spike was coming over to help her, and then blush covered her face as she realized Spike not only saw her like that but that he had to have undressed her.

"Oh good, your up." a voice said as she turned her head to the door and saw that Spike was standing there with a smile on his face as he continued, "I have dinner start, get dressed and come down if your ready. "He then left the door way and Applejack was left dumbfounded as to how she missed him checking on her. After a few seconds of thinking it over, she just shrugged and walked over to dressed, looking at the clothes as they were warm and she could smell how nice they were. She quickly got dressed and headed out of her room, and was left in a big state of shock as she saw that not only her was clean, but so was the living room. She smiled as she headed down the stairs, and she could smell the diner Spike had made as she walked into the kitchen, seeing a lot of eggs, veggies, and fruit cooked in many ways all across the table.

"H-How did you make all this?" she asked with a smile as she turned to the stove and saw Spike was still making something with his pink apron wrapped around him, which she never really minded as she sat down to the table and looked at everything on.

"You can go ahead and eat." Spike said smiling as he looked over his shoulder at her as he continued, "I'm finishing up some gems and will be joining you shortly."

"Then I will wait." Applejack said with a smile on her face as she put her hands in her lap, "It's rude not to wait for other before eating." Hearing this made Spike smile as he cocked for a few more minutes and then took a plate, pouring his many roasts gems on it and then placed it near his chair as he sat across from her. Once he was seat, Applejack thanked Spike for his work as she began to eat her food while Spike slowly ate his gems, looking at her with a hint on concern that he could not hide from her. "Spike, is something wrong sugarcube?" she asked him as she looked at him not really eating and wondered what was going on through his head as she bit an apple from her hand. Spike looked from his gem to her and let out a long sigh as he collected himself up before he confronted her.

"Applejack, a stallion from the bank came while you were passed out." he said with a hint of regret that he didn't tell her earlier what he had learned instead of letting her rest. Hearing those words from Spike made Applejack's heart sink as she swallowed the apple that was in her mouth and placed the rest on the plate before him.

"W-what did he tell you?" She asked him as she felt awful that Spike had to have learn about what was happening to the farm like that instead of by her own mouth.

"That if they aren't paid by Monday, you'll lose the farm." Spike answered her and watched to his horror as Applejack slumped in her chair as tears began to fill her eyes as he took a deep breath before he asked, "How did this all happen?"

"I don't know. Mac leaving to start a new family didn't help, Bloom growing up and needing help getting off her feet didn't do much either, and then all of Granny Smith's medical bills and funeral costs was to much for me to do on my own." she said as she was near tears with her head hung low and Spike listened to everything she was saying as she continued, "And I didn't want to mooch off my friends, so took out a loan without reading the fine print and I am at my wits end to do anything." At this point, Applejack was not fighting them back any more as Spike looked at her for a few minutes, just watching her as seeing her like this was hurting Spike more then he thought he would ever be hurt.

"Well, there are two ways to fix this." Spike began as he stood up and began to walk around the table as he continued "One is to ask Twilight for a loan, which will not be with interest and she would not care when you pay it off."

"No, I told you." she yelled out as her head shot up and she looked at him with tears running down her face as she continued, "I'm not having my friends do in my mess, even now."

"I know." Spike said smiling as he stood in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulder, shocking her as he wiped away some of the tears away from her beautiful green eyes as he continued, "Then we do two."

"W-which is?" she asked him as she stared back into his own set of green eyes and smiled as she could see caring in them, a caring that meant to help her no matter what.

"We do the best damn Apple Bucking Season ever and pay them off." he said with a proud smile on his face as he was ready to help her do this and she knew it by simply looking into his eyes.

"Y-You sure we can do it?" she asked as she was not sure if she was ready for this and wondered if it was even possible with all of the money she owed the bank.

"I did the math, and there is a way to do it." Spike said with a smile, which made Applejack smile back as he continued, "But it won't be easy, and we need you at full strength." Spike then stood up and turned her to look at the table as he added, "So, eat up and get rest." These word made Applejack tear up, but this time of joy as she picked up her gema dn took a large bite of it while Spike returned to his plate to enjoy his gems.

"Spike." she said out loud as he looked up from crunching on a ruby as she finished, "I just wanted to say, thank you for helping me."

"No problem Applejack, what are friends for?" he asked her smiled a she returned to eating his ruby and she returned to eating hr apples, loving how they were having a tender moment.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, there it is for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Now, please leave a review and vote for the answer on if I should write a Power Rangers fic with the MLP characters**

 **Yes: 8**

 **No:6**

 **Please vote, three weeks are left.**


	3. Great Plan

**King Spike Rules here and this is the third chapter to Weekend on the Farm. Here we have a little more time for Spike and Applejack to plan out how they are going to save the farm, and Spike gets a surprise that he was not expecting.**

Chapter 3: Great Plan.

Celestia's sun began to set over the mountains and bathed the whole land in it's orange tight, gaining smiles from all of the residents that saw it. But as the sun was setting, Applejack and Spike were just finishing their dinner before heading into the living room wihere a stack of papers were set on the coffee table.

"Alright, now time to show you my plan to save the farm." Spike said smiling as he sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him for her to join him, which made her blush heavily as she sat next to him and smiled as he began to show her the work that he had put in making a plan. "Alright, here's what I have planned out." Spike said as he put old some folders and opened them as Applejack looked them over, but she could not really tell what it was saying as she looked at them.

"Ummm, Spike. Could you please explain what all this means?" she asked him as she looked at all of the math on the paper and she was unsure of what it was all really saying.

"Simple, I made a chart to show your four biggest buys." he said smiling as he took out a pencil and showed her through the charts what he was expecting her to get from them, and she smiled ear to ear as she saw the number but he then pointed to some new paper as he began to explain that one to her too. "And so, with these four buyers plus the other possible buyer this year...You won't have enough to stop the bank." Spike said with a low sigh as Applejack looked at him in shock and then looked down at the paper that had doomed her.

"So, it's no use?" she asked as he heart began to sink and she sighed heavily from all of the memories she had on the farm, and the it will be lost forever thanks.

"No, it's not." Spike said smiling as he head turned to look at him in shock and wonder as he showed her the third chart before saying, "This is the new set of buyers that could help boost you up into the green."

"Really, who?" she asked him as she was not sure how he was able to find a new buyer so soon to Apple Bucking Season.

"Pinkie Pie, Dash, and Pony Joe." he said smiling as he showed the names and looked at her as Applejack looked back at him with a look of hurt in her eyes.

"B-but I said no on asking for a loan from my friends." she said sternly as she looked at Spike in shock at what he could possibly be thinking of doing that.

"I know, but think of it. Pinkie will be buying them to make her treats with your apples and Dash will be buying them for her fellow Wonder Blots." Spike explained and the hurt from Applejack turned into shock as she had never thought of that.

"Oh, then that can work huh?" she asked him smiling as she was starting to get excited from this plan he was making to help her save her farm and she was starting to see Spike in a new light he was showing off his brain power.

"Yeah, and with the extra. You could hire some works to help next year." Spike said with a smile as he looked at her and she looked back at him with a hurt look on her face again, as she had hoped her would help her longer then just at weekend. "Applejack, are you okay?" Spike asked her as she shook her head to clear her mind and she looked back at him, giving him a fake smile.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." she said in a lie and she swallowed hard to it as she hated lying to anyone, but she felt she had too in order to hide her hurt feeling from Spike's innocence comment.

"You don't seam okay." Spike said as he stood up and walked towards her, placing his hand on her forehead to check for a fever. Applejack blushed as she felt how close he was and it did not help with him standing just right for her arm to brush against his inner thigh through his pant leg. "No fever but I want you to relax for the rest of the night okay?" he asked her smiling as she looked up at him with a smile on her face and she nodded yes to him.

"Sure, I thing that will be a great idea." she said smiling as she placed her hands on her lap and looked up at him, giving him the sweetest look on her face as he looked back at her.

"U-uh..." Spike was lost for words as he looked into her lovely green eyes and he gulped hard as he turned from her, only then realizing that her arm was rubbing against his inner thigh of his pants. This left the both of them in an awkward moment as the room filled with silence and they looked at away from each other, hising the blush that covered their faces.

"I-I think I-I should go wash up." she said smiling as she stood up and headed upstairs, leaving a confused and blushing Spike alone as he sat back down on the couch to look over the paper work he had been working on.

"I-I'll go get you some clear sheets." he said as he looked at all of the charts and sighed as he began to put them up, but his mind was still stuck on the awkward moment he had just had with Applejack.

* * *

Applejack was blushing bright red as she closed the bathroom door behind her and sighed as she walked towards the mirror, looking at her reflection and seeing how red her face was from that moment they had just had.

"Dang it Applejack. What are you thinking?" she asked as she looked at herself for a few moments before taking off her hat and pulled her hair band off to allow her hair to fall wild as she said, "He's not into dirty, country girls." She let out a loner sigh after she said that as she turned towards the tub and started it, checking it for a few moment before she started to remove her clothes starting with her over shirt, and then her tank top, then jher boots, socks, and then her boots. This left her in her bra and panties, which she quickly unhooked and let fall to the ground as he breast bounced slightly from being released from their clothed prison and then she pulled her panties down before kicking them into the pile of clothes that she had made. With herself now bare, she lifted her leg and placed her foot in the water, "AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed out loud as she fell back and hit her back on the wall, but she had no time to get what had happened as she could hear loud foots steps of some one running, and her eyes widen as he head turned to look at the unlocked door, which was soon burst open with a worried Spike on the other side.

"Applejack, is everything okay?" Spike asked as he looked around the room and soon had his eyes lock onto what he had never expected. There against the wall, was a naked Applejack and Spike could see all of her glory with her large, firl breasts, her strong, slim legs, and a bit of her round, supple butt. She was the whole package and Spike's couldn't get enough of her as he continued to stare at her for a few more seconds before her sudden covering of her chest broke his trance.

"S-Spike. Could you please don't stare?" Applejack asked as she looked down and blushed as Spike shook his head in an attempt to clear it. Spike then placed his hand over his eyes and blushed himself as he took a deep breath.

"Y-yes. I am so sorry." Spike said as he continued to cover his eyes as he asked, "W-what happened?"

"The water is col and I fell because I wasn't expecting that." she explained as Spike nodded as he listened to her and then began to feel his way towards the tub. She blushed and placed her legs together as he walked around the room for a few more moments before he finally place his hand on the tub, and then slid his finger in it. He gasped at the col water and smiled as he took a deep breath and blew into fire into the water for a few seconds until he stopped.

"Check it now." he said smiling as he stood up and looked at her with his hand still covering his eyes. Applejack looked at him for a few more seconds before standing up and stepped towards him ass he placed her hand in the water.

"This is perfect." she said smiling as Spike smiled back at her as he began to reach around the room to fins his way out, but as he left, his hand slightly brushed against her breast. This made her blush as she could tell he didn't notice this as he went on to find the wall and walk towards the door.

"I'll get you a nice, warm towel." he said smiling as he walked on out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving a blushing Applejack alone as she stepped into the tub, and sighed as she enjoyed the warm water and giggled as she remembered how it felt to have his hand brush against her breast. After a fifteen minute soak in the warm water, there was a knock at her door and it slowly opened as Spike popped his head in with his eyes closed as he said, "Hey Applejack, I have that towel for you."

"Sure, you can come in." she said smiling as she pulled the shower curtain in front of her and smiled as she watched him as he walked into the room, smiling himself as he looked at the curtain as he placed the towel on the railing.

"There you go." he said smiling as he walked off and closed the door behind him, leaving Applejack alone again as she imagined what he would think of what was going on in her mind as he hand slowly dunked under the water and she moaned out loud as she laid back to enjoy herself.

* * *

Another ten minutes later, Spike was sitting on the couch and cleaning up all the paperwork he had used to show Applejack their plan to save the farm. As he was doing that, he heard the bathroom door open on the second floor and he smiled as he turned to look at the stairs to watch her walk down the stairs.

"How was your bath Appleja..." Spike trailed off on what he was saying as he looked at her as she walked down the stairs in nothing but a pair of white panties with red apples all over them and a white tank top that stopped shirt of covering her navel. She was smiling as she sat next to him and placed her leg onto her other leg as he stared on, getting a great look of her toned, firm legs that were meant to knock down apples from trees.

"Like something you see?" she asked him smiling as he blushed and looked from her legs to her green eyes, and could tell that they were diffident from the last time he saw them last. But he could not place it as she looked at him and let out a light giggle as Spike sat back in his seat.

"I-I'm sorry." he said as he began to stutter and looked around the room as he tried to think of something else, but a mirror on the wall made it impossible as he could still see her in the reflection. After staring at her for a few moments and he took a deep breath as he asked, "ummmm, I-is that out a little r-revealing?"

"Oh, you mean this?" she asked as she pointed to her clothes, which was leaving little to the imagination as he breasts were held back by the tight shirt and her panties were very small to the point of almost being a thong. He blushed as he continued to look at her reflection and nodded as she let out a light giggle. She was enjoying making him blush and seeing that he was still the same guy she had fallen for as she said, "Oh no, I normal sleep like this."

"O-oh, I see." he said blushing as he could not take his eyes off of her reflection and watched her lean forward, grabbing the remote and giving him a view of the side of her breast as she sat back down on the couch.

"Want to watch some t.v?" she asked as she looked at him and gave him a sweet smile on her face as he gulped as he saw it through the reflection.

"S-sure." he said smiling as he sat back straight and looked at the t.v. as she turned it on before wrapping her arm around him, and then pulled him close as his head rest against her right breast and they watched t.v. as blush cover his face.

* * *

After watching a few shows, Spike and Applejack decided to call it a night as they headed up to the second floor. As they reached it, Applejack showed him to the guest bedroom and opened it for him as Spike smiled at her.

"Thanks for the room." he said smiling as he sat on the bed and noted how soft it was as she thanked him before getting him a blanket from the closet, not noticing a photo falling form the closet. She smiled as she hand them to him and thanked him for all he had done with a kiss on his cheek. Spike blushed as he watched her walk out of the room and she closed door, leaving him be as he reached for the lamp. But he then noticed the picture on the floor that had fallen out of the closet and he looked at it for a few moments before getting up, and headed over to it. He picked it up and turned it over, gasping at what he saw and his face turned red as he saw a picture of Applejack in a small, green bikini as she was posing for the picture. This picture was giving Spike a whole new idea on who Applejack really was and he smiled as he went to bed with the picture on the side table.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, there is this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think as it helps me write better. Also, I have an announcement of the poll being even with nine votes yes and nine no. Next week will decide if I type it or no.**


	4. Hard Working

**King Spike Rules here and this is the forth chapter to Weekend on the Farm. In this chapter we have Spike and Applejack starting on their job that will save the farm. But something is on Spike's mind and it is keeping him from being as big a help as he could be. Also, at the end of this chapter, we learn if there will be a Power Rangers/MLP fic. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Hard Working.

Celestia sun just barely began to rise over the mountains that towered over Ponyville as many of the residents were still sound asleep in their bed as they were still resting up from the even of the day before. But for the duo that were sleeping in the Sweet Apple Acres the alarm was starting to go off as Spike sat up and stretched out his arms as he let out a yawn. After a little stretching and rubbing of his eyes, Spike turned off his alarm before getting out of bed as he revealed he was just in his boxers.

"Applejack, time to get up." Spike yelled out as he walked up to her door and knocked on it as he walked on to the bathroom to clean himself up. After relieving himself, Spike brushed his teeth, and headed outside of the rest before heading back to her room. "Applejack, you need to get up." Spike said as he began to knock on the door again and waited a few seconds before grabbing the knob, and opening it as he looked inside to see if she was alright. What he saw was Applejack laying with her back towards him and a loud snore came from her, which made him smile as he walked into the room and went right up to her, shaking her arm to wake her up.

"Huh, what?" Applejack said in her sleep as she rolled over and still had her eyes closed as Spike's eyes widen in shock as at some point in the night, Applejack's shirt was rolled up and he got a great view of her dark orange nipple.

"Ummm, I-I'll go and make coffee." Spike said as he stumbled back and quickly walked out of the room, leaving a dazed Applejack as she sat up and looked at the open door that Spike had just left through.

"I wonder what got him all worked up?" she asked herself as she rubbed the back of her head and looked at the door, still confused as to what will happen today as he shirt fell down to cover her chest fully again.

* * *

After cleaning herself up and fixing her messy hair, Applejack headed down the stairs and headed tot he kitchen as she could smell the scent of fresh coffee. She walked into the kitchen and was shocked to see Spike was in the middle of making breakfast for them, and she then saw a large cup of coffee on the table for her.

"Thanks a lot Spike." Applejack said smiling as he turned to look at her and blushed as he saw she was still in her sleep wear, but he turned back before she noticed him staring at her and Applejack picked up her cup, sipping on it. "Whoa Sugarcube." Applejack yelled out loud as she pulled the cup from her lips and looked at Spike as she continued, "This is the best coffee I have ever had in my life." Hearing that made Spike smiled as he turned around and placed a large stack of pancakes with sliced apples on the top of it in front of her.

"Yeah well." he paused for a few moments as he got his own stack of pancakes and sat across from her as he continued, "I had to fill Twilight with energy for years." Applejack smiled as she began to eat her stack and smiled as she enjoyed the flavor, and even noted that the apples added a great texture to the pancakes. After a few minutes, they were all done and she pushed her plate away as she was full. As for Spike, he was having a hard time eating thanks to his view of her cleavage thanks to her clothes.

"My oh my Spike, that was a wonderful breakfast." she said smiling as she sat back in her chair and sipped on more of her coffee as Spike looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Your welcome, but we need to get ready to work." Spike said smiling as he finished his pancakes a while after her and got up while also grabbing her plate as he said, "You should get dressed and I'll clean up the kitchen so we can get started." She smiled and nodded as she finished her coffee before getting up, and placing it in the sink before heading back upstairs as Spike went to work on washing the dishes. But he could not help, but turn to look at her walk off up stairs and he got a great view of her rear. After doing that, Spike turned back to the sink and let out a long sigh as he said, "This will be a long day.

* * *

A little while later after getting dressed and Spike finishing on cleaning the kitchen from breakfast, Spike sat on the couch with his plans out in front of him on the table while Applejack sat on a chair nearby.

"So, have you any set up where should we begin?" she asked as she fastening her boots before sitting up right and looked at Spike as she waited for him to answer her.

"Yeah, I believe I found the where we should begin." Spike said as he looked form the paper and smiled at her as he continued, "First, we should get the large orders finished while also getting some for your pies and other things tonight."

"Yeah, that sounds like a great place to start." she said smiling as she stood up and stretched out her back with a smile on her face as Spike also stood up before collecting the papers up as Applejack began to head off into the back yard with Spike followed her. Once they were outside, Applejack and Spike looked at the large amount of trees that will need to be bucked in span of the weekend. "So, which order should we fill first?"

"I think Filthy Rich and Pinkie are about the same." Spike said as he looked through the chart he had made before he continued, "So, we should fill up fifty barrels each for them."

"Fifty each?" Applejack asked as she was shocked by his statement and she gulped while looking at the field of apple trees.

"Yeah, but don't worry." Spike said smiling as he walked over to the barn and opened it, revealing a large amount of barrels as he continued to say, "I had all of these made for you and I have many more already set up at some of the trees with the ripest fruit on them." This shocked Applejack as she looked at the barn and then turned to look at the trees, now seeing the barrels under many of the trees.

"Whoa, that is amazing Spike ..." Applejack took a moment to think it over on what she had heard and then a question popped in her head that was eating away at her so much she could not hold it back as she asked, "But how did you do all this in such a short time."

"Oh please." Spike said smiling as he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her as he continued proudly, "I've helped Twilight set things up all over town before and I have many of them owing me a few favors. So, I called them yesterday while planning it as he you had your nap yesterday and then set it all up." Applejack smiled as she looked at him before cracking her knuckles and did a few leg stretches as she looked at the tree.

"Alright then, let's get this started." she said smiling at him as she walked over to the first tree and did a spin kick, hitting the tree with all her might and causing the tree to shack violently before all of the apples fall into four barrels. She smiled as she stood up straight from her kick and saw that all four of them were filled to the brim, and so she turned to look at Spike as she said, "Four down, ninety-six to go."

"Yeah." Spike said smiling as eh walked over and lifted two of the barrels before heading of to the barn. This made Applejack smile back at him as he put them down and went for the other two as he added, "You shouldn't have to worry about these while you kick." And so, Applejack went on a flurry of kicks as she knocked apples into barrels and Spike quickly carried them back to the barn. Because of this teamwork, with in the span of two hours, they had filled over fifty barrels and were well off on their goal for their two top buyers. But do to none stop kicking she did and putting all of her effort, she was starting to tier out with her last tree needing three kicks to get all of the apples off of it.

"O-Okay Spike. h-how many have we done?" she asked him as she was breathing heavily while leaning on her knees and panting heavily as she waited for him to answer her.

"56." Spike said as he walked over with a glass of lemonade and offered it to her as she turned to look at him with a look of horror on her face. She continued to pant heavily as she took the glass and drank it a fast as she could as Spike asked, "Would you like me to take over for a bit so you can rest?"

"But Spike, this is not that easy and I've been doing this for most of my life and, not to be rude, but I don't think you can muster the need power to do so." she said with a smile on her face as Spike looked at her with a smile on his face as he turned around and walked towards the nearest tree that had not bucked. He looked at it for a few moments before pulling his fist back and then threw it forward, slamming his fist into the tree and made it shake violently as all of the apples fell into all of the barrels. Spike turned around to look at her with a smile on his face and he could see Applejack had a shocked expression on her face.

"Well, what do you think Applejack?" he asked her smiling as she continued to look at him in shock for a few more moments before shaking her head to clear it and she began to smile at him.

"That was pretty cool." she said smiling as she looked around for a few moments before she sat down against one of the trees and looked on at him as she said, "I guess I could use a rest." Spike then nodded as he looked at the barrels and carried them back to the barn as he did both ends of the job to allow her to have a well earned rest, and Applejack didn't mind watching Spike show off his strong he punched more trees and filling up more barrels up to the brim with apples. This went on for a little while as Spike continued his punching and then carrying the barrels to the barn as Applejack rested up, all the time watching him showing off his power and she was starting to get a liking of seeing him do what he was doing. But soon she could tell that Spike was wearing himself out doing all of the work and she smiled as she stood up as she called out, "Hey Spike!"

"Huh, is something wrong Applejack?" he asked her smiling as he was panting heavily from all the effort he had put in and he looked at her as she looked back at him.

"Spike, you did another 24 barrels and I really do appreciate it." she said smiling as she put her hand on his shoulder and made him looked into her green eyes, making him feel weird in his stomach as he continued to stare into them and she stared back into his own green eyes as she was lost in thought for a few moments before she snapped out of it. "I think I can handle the rest of them by myself."

"But you still need rest." Spike said as he tore his way from her eyes and looked at the rest of the trees they needed to get through for their big orders as he then had an idea as he turned to look at her with a smile before saying, "Why not work together to knock the apples down and then we can carry them back to the barn?"

"That could work." she said smiling as she stood next to him and winked as she walked over to unbuckled tree while Spike went to one right next to the one she picked. And then they both hit the trees at the same time and watched as the apples fell from the trees, filling eight barrels to the brim. Once that was done, they went on the next one and then the next one as they continued to fill the barrels with apples until the had both hit four in a row. "Well, there we have it." Applejack said smiling as she wiped her brow and looked at all of the barrels they had filled up.

"Yeah, all we have to do is carry these to the barn and we can take a break for the rest for the morning." Spike said as he walked over and picked up two barrels.

"Yeah, and then get to work on the treats." she added as she picked up two of her own and then walked towards the barn with Spike behind her, and he gulped hard as he could not tear his eyes away from her nice rear and smiled as he loved the view he was getting.

TBC.

* * *

 **There it is for this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review, they always help me out and make my stories better. And I have great news, the comic is now paid for and the first few pages of the Fluttershy chapter are up on Palcomix. Yes, I know they are out of order but it will all work out in the end. Also, the votes are in and they are...a tie with elven each. And so, this poll will go on hiatus for a while and then we will see again.**


	5. Some One in the Kitchen with Spike

**King Spike Rules here and this is the fifth chapter to Weekend on the Farm. Here we have them getting the shipments out to their buyers and the making of their world famous apple treats, while Spike's feelings begin to get more confusing as he watches her.**

Chapter 5: Some One in the Kitchen with Spike.

After a long morning of working together in getting enough apples for their biggest buys, Spike and Applejack had a little rest while waiting for the ponies to deliver the loads to their buyers. After resting for a bit, Spike ordered them some lunch to eat while Applejack filled a few more barrels for the Cakes to use in their bake shop and then a few more for her family's secret treats that were always a hit for the town.

"Applejack, lunch is here." Spike said smiling from the back door as she was carrying one final barrel up to the barn and she stood up to wipe the sweat from her brow.

"I'll be right there." she said smiling as she turned towards the house and walked over into the kitchen were she was met by a couple of bags from a local café on the table.

"I thought we could have a little relaxing time after such a tough morning." he said smiling as he took out two forks from a draw and handed one to her as he sat down at the table. Applejack smiled as she held her fork in her hand and sat down as Spike placed many different things in front of both of them inside containers.

"Yeah, this looks great." she said smiling as she dished herself a plate full of many different things and then began to eat it, enjoying the new tastes that she is not use too and smiled as she watched Spike eat his own plate full as they enjoyed their meal time together. After a little while the containers were mostly empty and they were starting to get full as Applejack leaned forward before saying, "That was a great lunch Spike."

"Yeah, it was pretty good." Spike said as he leaned back in his chair and let out a satisfied sigh as he held his stomach, but he was quickly interrupted by a text on his phone.

"Who is it?" she asked him smiling as he looked at it and saw a smile spread across his face as he texted something back before looking back up at her as she asked, "Well?"

"That was the delivery stallions, they are here and will be taking the apples to both of are biggest buyers." Spike answered her as she looked back at him with a smile as he continued, "We should be getting their payments by this afternoon and then we can focus on the next step in the plan."

"Which is what again?" she asked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin and placed it on her dirty plate as she looked at Spike, waiting for him to answer him.

"We make a lot of you family treats and put a stand in the middle of town to sell them." he said smiling at her as she looked at him confused for a few seconds.

"I do that every year, why will this be different?" she asked Spike with a confused look on her face as he looked at her with a smile of his own.

"Simple." Spike said as he got up and walked towards the sink, placing his plate in the sink and then grabbed an apple on the counter as he returned to the table while asking, "How much do you offer these?"

"Ummm, two bits. Why?" she asked as she was still not getting at what Spike was getting at.

"And how much is your apple fritters?" Spike asked her as he continued to toss the apple in the air as she thought it over for a few minutes before she answered him.

"8, why does that matter?" she asked him as Spike put the apple on the table and used his claws to cut the apples into four pieces.

"Alright, here is your is your cost for a single apple." he said as he moved a single slice towards her before he continued, "Now, here it is with in the apple fritter." He then moved the other three piece next to the first slice and then he looked up at her, "Your treats make you four times what a single apple will give you." This shocked Applejack as she looked at what Spike had showed her and then she began to smile on her face.

"So, you mean if I make more fritters, tarts, pies, and such. I can make more along with selling single apples?" she asked him smiling as Spike nodded yes to her as he picked up one of the pieces up with his claw and popped it into his mouth as he looked at her.

"Yep, and I can help you make them all." Spike said with a kind smile on his face and Applejack smiling back at him, blushing slightly as the sound of large trucks stopping outside of the house. "Come on, let's go check out how they do it and give them a hand too." Spike said as he took one piece of the apple and ate it quickly before heading outside while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"R-right, be right there." she said smiling as she looked at the two pieces of apple still on the table and let out a light sigh before she picked them up, and looked at them for a few more seconds before popping both of them into her mouth and eating them fast as she got up to join Spike in the back to make sure the delivery stallions were careful with the .

* * *

After helping the stallions carefully placing the barrels on their trucks, Spike and Applejack thanked them before they headed back into the house in the kitchen. As they stepped into the kitchen, Spike began to stretch out his arms and let out a loud yawn.

"Man what a morning." he said smiling as he turned to look at her and saw she was smiling back at him as he said, "So, what do you say about having a little nap before cooking?"

"Sure, I could use one after all the work we've done so far today." she said smiling as she walked past him and Spike followed closely behind her as Applejack began to head upstairs. Which gave Spike yet another great view of her firm rear and he gulped as he tried hard not to stare at her as he followed up the stair, but he never would have guessed she could tell that he was staring at her body and she blushed as she liked having his eyes on her for once. Once at the top of the stairs, Applejack turned and headed into her room as Spike walked back into the guest room.

"Well, this is working out great." Spike said smiling as he walked over to the bed and sat on it while kicking off his sneakers, rubbing his feet as he let out another yawn as he laid in the bed before saying, "And soon, I can head back to my house." As Spike laid on the bed, he opened his eyes and saw the picture as he picked it up to look at Applejack in a bikini before saying, "Yeah, back to my house." He then closed his eyes with the picture in his hands.

* * *

Applejack's alarm went off once again as she sat up in her bed and let out a loud yawn, stretching out her arms as hopped onto the floor and headed for her door. Once out of her room, she turned a few inches and walked over to the guest room as she knocked onto the door.

"Spike, that's a long enough nap Sugarcube." she said smiling as she knocked on it a little more and waited a few moments as she did not hear anything from inside. After waited a few more moments, she knocked on it again and then opened the door as she asked, "Spike, you okay?" She then looked in and saw Spike was sleeping soundly with a picture in his hand. She looked at him with a smile on her face as she walked over to him and was about to shake him until the photo fell out of his claw and flipped as it revealed a picture of her in a green bikini. Applejack gasped as she picked it up and looked at it for a few seconds before looking down at a sleeping Spike as she thought to herself, ' _W-was he sleeping with a picture of me?_ ' This left her shocked as she walked out of the room and let Spike rest his a little longer as she thought over the picture in her hand.

* * *

A little while later, Spike woke up on his own and stretched out his arms while releasing a long yawn before he got up. He continued to stretch as he walked out of his door and then suddenly a wonderful smell filled his nose as he smiled wide while running down the stairs before walking into the kitchen, which was where the smell was coming from.

"Hey Applejack, everything smells gre..." Spike was cut off in mid-sentence from shock as he just stared in shock at Applejack, who was naked from the her head to her toe except for an apron draped over her front. Spike was left in shock for a few moments as she turned to look at him with a cheerful smile on her face as he mumbled, "M-my Celestia."

"Oh hey Spike. Had a nice nap?" she asked him as she looked at him like nothing was wrong as there was flower all over her arms and the part of the apron that covered her breasts. Spike was still left in shock as he continued to stare at her for a few moments before shaking his head to clear it of all his dirty thoughts.

"Ummm, y-yeah. I h-had a good nip,...I mean nap." Spike said as he closed his eyes and hoped Applejack didn't hear what he said.

"Well that great." she said smiling as the oven dinged and she smiled as she headed over to the over as she reached it, opening the door as it leased a wonderful apple pie smell and Spike enjoyed the smell. But he was not ready for Apple jack to bend over to pull them out of the oven and Spike got a full view of entire lower area as Spike gasped as he turned away from it.

"Ummm, A-Applejack?" Spike asked out loud as he continued to have his back to her and blush covering his face as he was not sure how to handle what was going on.

"Yes Spike?" she asked as she put the apples on a pair of cooling racks and then went to place two more into the oven, not wasting a moment as she then moved back to the counter and stared to make another filling for some apple tarts.

"W-what's with the n-naked a-apron?" Spike asked as he continued to blush and looking away from her as he was not sure if she wanted him to look at her, or if doing so would make him a pervert and she would hate him. But as hard as Spike tried to fight from thinking of her or her body, Spike could not help but think of how hot Applejack was.

"Oh, this?" she asked as she pointed towards her chest and he nodded as he knew what she asking before he heard her answer, "Cleaning clothes is such a chore and this is messy work. So, I bake naked in a clean kitchen and a clean apron." Applejack then turned around to look at Spike and see how he was enjoying it, but was surprised by seeing him having his back to her and it also filled her with a little sadness as she asked, "What's wrong Spike?" Spike gulped as he then took in a deep breath before turned around and gave her a smile.

"No, nothing at all." Spike said smiling as he looked at her and fought any blush that will appear on his face as he walked over to the counter, and got right to work with helping Applejack with her pie making and he started to enjoy himself along with the added views of Applejack's helping him as well.

* * *

After finishing the baking of the pies, tarts, and fritters for the next day stand along with the cakes and Dash's orders. Spike was busy finishing the cleaning of the kitchen as Applejack was busy with a quick shower as he finished wiping the counter and looked at it with a smile as he was happy for getting this whole room clean after the mess they made.

"Hey Spike." Applejack said smiling as she walked into the room with a towel on her head while she was wearing a normal set of clothes like yesterday as she said, "Whoa, this place looks great."

"Yeah, and the treats will be ready for tomorrows stand." Spike said smiling as he looked at her and looked her over, starting to enjoy the views he gets from her as he lived with her.

"Cool, well. We should be heading to bed." she said smiling as she turned around and walked off towards the stairs, giving a quick sway of her hips and Spike smiled as he checked it out as he put the dirty rag back in the laundry. Spike then took a quick shower as he headed into his room with a smile on his face.

"Working on this farm was a lot more fun then I thought." he said smiling as he sat on the bed and laid on it as he looked at the ceiling, wondering what he could do after this weekend and the farm safe. He then heard a light knock at the door and he sat up to see a photo under the door. Confused, Spike got up and walked over at it before he picked it up, turning it over to look at it.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, there it is for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please leave a review and tel me what you think of it. They always help me write better. Also, the next few pages to the Fluttershy's comic are on Palcomix right now. So, please go check them out and the rest of their stuff. See you next week.**


	6. A Real Man

**King Spike Rules here and this is the sixth chapter to Weekend on the Farm. In this one we have a little more build in town and even a little show of chivalry from Spike. Along with a little more tension to build up the fun of them hanging out longer then they normally would. Please enjoy reading it.**

Chapter 6: A Real Man.

Celestia was just starting to rise over the mountains of the land of Equestia as the alarms began to ring loudly in Spike room as he let out a long yawn before sitting up in his bed and he began to stretch out his arms as he looked around the room. He then heard something coming from outside his room and he was curies as he got up from the bed, walking towards the door and opened it with a gasp of shock at what he saw.

"Oh, good your awake." Applejack said as she was in a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her head as she walked towards past him into the room much to Spike's shock.

"Ummm, y-yeah." he said smiling as he watched her walked towards a vanity that was next to the bed and she removed her towel from her head, releasing her wet hair as she sat in front of it as she began to brush her hair as Spike asked, "Ummm, w-what are you doing?" She stopped brushing her hair and looked at him through the mirror as she then smiled at him.

"We're going to the part Pinkie is throwing us." she said smiling as she resumed her brushing her hair and continued to smile as he looked at her even more confused then before as he just watched her finish her brushing her hair as she then placed a hair tie in her hair to make the ponytail. She then stood up and much to Spike surprise, removed her robe to reveal her naked body. Spike blushed heavily as he turned away from her as she looked through her draws before putting on a pair of white panties. As she turned around to get her bra, she noticed him looking away from her and smiled as she asked, "What are you doing, Sugarcube?"

"Ummm, I-I just wanted to give you privacy." he said smiling as she looked at him for a few more moments and smiled as she turned him to look at her, revealing a bright red face from the blush.

"You were always so cute when you blush like that." she said smiling as she leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on his lips, shocking Spike as he felt her lips press against his when he suddenly heard loud banging that seem to be coming out of nowhere as Applejack suddenly yelled out at the top of her lungs, "SPIKE, TIME TO WAKE UP!".

* * *

Spike eyes shot opened as he sprang up into his bed and he looked around, seeing he was still in the guest room of the Sweet Apple Acres and he could hear Applejack on the other end of the door. Spike shook his head as he got up from the bed and walked towards the door, opening to reveal sweat running down his face.

"Spike are you alright?" Applejack asked as she looked at him in that state and was worried for him as Spike looked at her for a few seconds as he was panting as well.

"Y-yeah, I just had a dream." Spike said as he wiped the sweat form his head and look at her smiling as she looked at him with a concern look on her face.

"Was really that bad of one?" she asked him as he looked at her for a seconds before smiling wide.

"No, I guess it wasn't that bad of a dream." he said smiling as she smiled back at him and looked down to hide a little blush on her face, but her little blush turned into pure red face full of blush. Spike was confused as he looked down and gasped he then jerked his head towards the bed, and saw his boxers where on the bed. Spike gasped in horror and quickly covered himself with his hands as he said, "I-I am so sorry about that Applejack."

"Ummm, I-I'll go get breakfast started." she said nervously as she turned away from Spike and walked down the stairs, blushing the whole time as Spike slammed the door. She then did a quick double check of his room and smiled from ear to ear as she mumbled, "H-he's bigger then I dreamed." She then walked into the kitchen giggling from what she had just said about Spike.

* * *

Back in the room, Spike slipped his boxers on and then picked up his jeans when his cell began to go off. Confused at who would be calling him this early in the morning as he took it out of his pocket and looked it over.

"Hello?" Spike answered it as he quickly put his jeans on and buttoned it as he was suddenly shocked by what he heard on the cell, "Wait, are you sure?" he asked in a shocked tone as a smile revealed on his face as he said, "Yeah, that's great. I'll tell her." Spike then quickly hung it up and finished getting dressed as he ran out of the room, nearly flew down the stairs, and landed on the floor in front of them as he ran into the kitchen as he yelled, "APPLEJACK, great news."

"What is it Spike?" Applejack asked him smiling as she was not sure why he was so excited, but him saying having great news while also showing off his six pack was not hurting.

"Filthy Rich and Pinkie's payment have been sent, and they are larger then I expected they would have been." he said with a wide smile as Applejack was left in shock from what Spike was saying.

"Wait, so does at mean?" she asked him with a smile on her face as he nodded.

"Yep, your debt is over 70% paid off just from them combined with the cakes and Dash." Spike said with a smile on his face as Applejack was left shocked as she dropped her cup of coffee that was in her hands.

"So, that means after the stand today?" she asked as tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at him with a sweet smile on his face, causing Spike to look into her sad eyes and made him smile back at her.

"You can keep the farm, and will have a little left over for other things." he said smiling as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest with happy tears.

"Thank you Spike, your the greatest." she said smiling as she looked up form his chest and looked into his kind green eyes for a few moments before leaning forward, and planting a loving kiss on his cheek. Applejack pulled away from him and turned to hide the blush on her face as she went to clean up the glass while Spike watched her move away from him as he placed his hand on his cheek, and smiled back at her as he grabbed a dust pan to help her like a good friend.

* * *

After a quick breakfast and getting all of the treats set up in the cart, the duo headed off into town with smiles on their faces as they walked down the dirt road that lead tot he village. Soon, the village was in view and as soon as it was, Spike pulled out a megaphone and turned it on.

"Why do you have that for?" Applejack asked him as he walked on towards the village and wondered what Spike could be planning with it.

"You'll see." he said smiling as he turned it to the a good setting and grinned as they had entered the village, and once they were in the center of town and started to get the stand ready, he started. "Mare and Stallions, please let me have your attention." Spike announced from through the megaphone and watched as the crowd turned to look at him as he continued, "I am pleased to announce the anural Apple Family Treat Sale is now open and ready to serve all of Ponyvilla with their great flavor." Seconds later, a large line of ponies of all ages, types, and names was formed as Spike stood next to her as a second pair of ears and hands to insure this went off without a hitch. A few hours later and everything was going just right as they continued to sell their pies, tarts, and fritters with Spike offering to warm it for two extra bits, which insured the best of all of them were at their best of the treats. And as the sun started to set, they sold their last pie and smiled as they both sat down around the stand panting.

"S-so, h-how much did we earn?" she asked him smiling as she sat next to him and panted heavily as she was tired from selling all day without a break. As she was looking at him, he was in the middle of doing some counting of their intake of the bake goods and then adding it to the take from their big buyers. Suddenly, Spike's face formed a huge grin as he began to put a pile of bits into two different bags as Applejack watched him.

"This is what we need to pay off the last of her debt." he said smiling as he showed her one of the bags and then showed her the larger one as he said, "And this is the left over for you to do with as you wish."

"No way." Applejack said with an excited look on her face as she looked at the bags for a few moments before wrapping her arms around him and pulled her into a tight hug as he hugged her back. She continued to hug him for a few moments before she pulled away from him and looked at him with a wide smile as she said, "We should celebrate."

"Hold on, we need to get this to the banker first." Spike said smiling as he held the smaller bag up and looked it over for a few moments before looking back at Applejack saying, "You go to the Bar and Grill and order some drinks while I deliver this before joining you."

"Great idea Spike." she said smiling as she kissed him on the cheek once again and headed off to the bar as Spike took the bag, and ran off down towards the bank with blush on his face as he enjoyed the kiss she gave him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the banker stallion was just finishing up with that days books and looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was time to close. He smiled as he closed his book and got up from her desk, heading to the doors with his key out and ready to lock up. He reached out and was just about to lock it up when suddenly Spike appeared out of nowhere.

"Wait, I-I have a deposit." Spike said panting heavily as the stallion was startled as he looked at him for a few seconds before he let Spike into the building.

"So, I have a surprising amount of money given to me today for the Applejack account." he said smiling as he walked back over to his desk and sat down as Spike smiled back at him.

"I know, and here is the last of it you need." he said smiling as he placed the bag of bits onto the desk and the stallion gasped at what he was given, staring at it for a few moments before opening it up and then counting it quickly for a few moments before looking up at him with a smile on his face.

"Well, I must say I was not expecting to be paid in full so soon Mr. Dragon." he said smiling as he put them back into the back and then closed it up as he added, "Wait here so I can provide you with a receipt." The stallion then got up and walked into the back as Spike looked at the clock, hoping he was not going to take him to long to get to the bar with Applejack.

* * *

Applejack let out a long sigh as she looked at the full glass of apple cider and frowned as she looked at her watch, seeing he had been gone for half an hour at the bank and she was starting to feel lonely as she wanted to spend time with him without all this stress over the last few days.

"Well, what's a good looking girl doing here all by yourself?" a voice asked her as Applejack turned to see a cocky looking royal guard grinning at her and leaning over to get a closer look at her as he asked, "Want some company?"

"Ummm, no thank you." Applejack said as she looked away from him as she could smell alcohol on his breath and she tried to ignore him as she continued, "I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh, but is he a real man?" the stallion asked as he leaned in closer and was getting right into her face as she pulled her face away.

"I'm sure he is." she said as she placed as hand on his forehead and pushed him away from her as he grinned even wider before standing up straight.

"Oh, yeah. I like you." he said as he sat down next do her and leaned in even closer as Applejack was starting to get mad, and even balled up her fist as she was seconds away from punching him when a clawed hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Excuse me." Spike said smiling as the guard turned to look at Spike as Applejack smiled wide as he said, "I believe this is my chair." Spike then pulled back and tipped the chair over, causing the guard to fall on his ass as Spike took the chair and sat down in it. Embarrassed, the guard stood up and got in Spike's face and glared at him.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked as Spike turned to look at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm the brother to Princess Twilight and Prince Shining Armor." Spike said with a smile as he watched the guard's face turn white as he began to stutter a sorry to both of them before leaving them be. Once he was gone, Spike grabbed his mug and looked at her with a smile on his face as he said, "Sorry I'm late, I was getting a receipt from the banker."

"No problem. Thanks for taking care of him." she said smiling as she lifted up her mug and the clapped them together as they began to enjoy their evening.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, they always help me write better chapters and know how's it going along. Also, please check out the new pages of Fluttershy's cocmic and their other, with one of my favorite is Like Rarity.**


	7. Long Night

**King Spike Rules here and this is the seventh chapter to Weekend on the Farm. Here we get more of Spike and Applejack hanging out after finishing with saving the farm. But there is something in the air and can they see it before it's too late?**

Chapter 7: Long Night.

Luna's moon was high in the sky over the small village of Ponyville as many ponies were heading off to bed for the next day to come, but for a small bar and grill near the edge of the town, it was still lively. Inside was full of ponies drinking, eating, and just having a great time all around. And two of those that were having a great time was none other then Spike and Applejack as they were having fun with each other to celebrate saving the Apple farm from bankruptcy. They had a few glasses of apple cider in their hands and some treats to share along with extra crispy chili cheese fries among others while they were telling stories.

"And then," Applejack took a moment to pause while also holding down her laughter before she continued, "Dash got so mad and bucked the tree only to have the whole bunch of apples fall all over her." This made Spike burst into laughter and she joined them as they laughed even louder then before, which was noticed by other ponies in the bar as they smiled at the duo.

"Wow, you thought a tree would give 'The Great Rainbow Dash' such trouble." he said smiling as he took his fork and put more of the fries into his mouth, crunching on them as he looked at her with chili all over his face as he was smiling at her. This made Applejack laugh out loud as she looked at Spike and he looked at her confused before asking, "What is it?" Applejack didn't answer as she took out a mirror from her bag and opened it, showing Spike his dirty face. Which just made him smile wider and laugh with her as he took a napkin and wiped, all while Applejack looked at him with a kind smile on her face and a slight gleam in her eye as she stared at him.

"You know, I'm surprised your still single." she said smiling at him as Spike began to choke on his food in his mouth and he coughed hard, causing her to worry as she asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, j-just fine." Spike said as he held up his hand to stop her or any one else from coming to his aid as he took a few deep breaths before he looked up at her, and asked, "Where did that come from?"

"Well, it is true." she said smiling as she looked down for a few moments while swirling her finger over the rim of her drink as she continued, "Your sweet, smart, kind, and handsome...uh...I mean friendly." Applejack turned away from him to hide her blush as she finished, "I'm just surprised no mare has ever took you off the market." This talk made Spike blush bright red and he secretly wish his face was still covered in chili as he looked down at his own drink.

"W-well, I thought Rarity would be the one." he said with a sad frown on his face as he let out a long sigh and Applejack turned to look at him as he continued, "But she only saw me as a friend and I really tried to find some other mare after she moved away." Hearing this made Applejack feel bad for she was the one who brought this whole thing up by her statement and she felt she need to fix it. And so, she reached out her hand and placed it on Spike's.

"Spike." she said in a sweet tone and smiled kindly as he looked from his glass to her kind green eyes as she continued, "I know you will find a mare out there for you and I know she will love you for who you are."

"You really think so Applejack?" he asked her with a small smile on his face as she nodded yes to him and slipped her fingers into his, making it so they were holding hands.

"Trust me Spike, a mare would be lucky to have you as he stallion." she said smiling as the duo continued to hold hands and looked into each other's eyes for a few more moments before a sudden cough from a stallion snapped the duo out of their trance. They then turned to their heads and saw that most of the place was looking at them with smiles on their faces, enjoying the little show the two of them were putting on. This made Spike and Applejack blush redder then ever before as they returned to eating their dinner, and looking at each every now and then with smiles on their faces as they did.

* * *

A few hours later and the bar was starting to shut down with many of the costumers had left for the night, and the bar issued a last call while the waitress were in the middle of counting their tips. Two of the last ones there were Spike and Applejack, who was acting a little dizzy tanks to all of her glasses of apple cider she had been drinking.

"You okay Applejack?" he asked her smiling as he looked at her as she had a smile on her face and her eyes were half closed as she finished her last glass of cider.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." she said smiling as him as she placed the glass down and leaned over the table as she stared at him with the smile on her face growing as she said, "You know, I always thought you were pretty cute."

"W-what?" Spike look at her in shock as she smiled and looked back down to the table as he was taking back from this, and gulped as he looked around so see if anyone else was around to hear her. Letting out a sigh of relief as he sees they are the only ones left in the place.

"Y-yeah, a kind and handsome dragon really seam to catch my fancy." she said smiling as she leaned forward and pushed hard on her outfit as he could see he cleavage as one of her top buttons popped from the strain as she added, "And I know I have what you really fancy in females." Spike was unsure of what she meant by that, but got his answer when she started to push her breasts together from over her shirt.

"Hey buddy." a voice called to him and Spike turned to look at the one who called to him, seeing a young mare behind the bar with an annoyed look on her face as she finished, "Could you take your girl and leave, I want to call it a night."

"Oh yes." Spike said smiling as he stood up and helped Applejack up while placing a few bits on the table as a tip for her. He then put her arm over his shoulder and he lead her out of the place, leaving the bartender alone smiling as she looked at her late night tip.

* * *

After leaving the bar, Spike groaned as he lead a drunk Applejack through the dark streets of Ponyville and while being forced to smell the booze coming from her breath. If that wasn't enough, she continued to smile at him and kiss his cheeks as they walked through the streets for a few more moments until they reached the dirt road that lead to her home.

"Oh, thank Celestia." Spike said with a smile on his face as he walked on down the dirt road while also helping her the whole time as she continued to smile at him.

"You know, Rarity was a fool not to date you." she said smiling as they turned from the dirt road tot he walk way that lead to the farm house as she continued, "Your sweet, kind, friendly, helpful."

"Yes Applejack, you told me this before." Spike said with a smile on his face as he continued to walk on up the path and was soon in front of the farm house.

"And super sexy." Applejack said with a sly smile on her face as Spike's hand slipped slightly and he nearly lost his balance as he was not expecting her to say this as he looked at her while she looked back at him with a kind smile on her face. Spike ignored her smile as he began to focus on the door and opened it, pushing it open as he helped her up the stairs. Nearly falling a few times until he got to the top step and turned to head into Applejack's room, staggering a bit before he was now in front of the bed with her still on his arm.

"Alright, here we go Applejack." Spike said with a smile on his face as he moved her arm from around his shoulder and looked at her as he said, "Time to relax and for some res..." Spike was suddenly cut off by Applejack turning on her feet to look at him only to lose her balance and began to fell. Spike gasped as he reached down to grab her, but he slipped and fell on top of the with himself on top of her. Spike groaned as he opened his eyes and was left in shock as he found his lips pressed firmly against Applejack, and quickly found he was stuck in place as her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was holding tight. Spike blushed even harder as he struggled to get free and moved his arms around wildly as after a few minutes Applejack released Spike from her grip. Spike pulled away once he was free and breathed heavily as he took a few steps from the bed, not sure of what he should do or feel at the moment.

"Oh, Spike." he heard Applejack's voice as Spike swallowed hard as he caught his breath and after a few moments of collecting himself, he turned around to look at her, gasping at what he saw. Threw his flailing to free himself from the kiss, he had ripped her shirt open and cut threw her bra with his claws. He was horrified as he looked at his hands from a few moments, seeing fabric on them and he was ashamed as he heard a sniffle coming from Applejack as he could hear her voice again. "S-Spike, oh why Spike?" His head shot up as he looked at her and gasped as he could see tears running down her face.

"O-oh, no." Spike said as he covered his mouth with his hand and took a step back as he turned to run out of the room, ashamed at what had happened in the room, slamming the door behind him. But in doing so, he could not hear what else she was saying.

"S-Spike, oh why? Spike." Applejack repeated in her sleep, but she began to mumble something more then just that. "W-why can't you see me like Rarity." Once out of the room, he leaned against the wall and looked at his claw's again, checking to see if there was any trace of blood. To his relief when he saw he had not cut her, but shame still filled his mind as he looked up and tears ran dwon his face as he asked, "W-why did I just do that?"

* * *

A little while later, Applejack's door opened and Spike peaked his head into the room as he looked at her. He could see she was sleeping soundly with her cheat slowly raising and lowering to her kind breathing. He smiled for a few seconds as he saw she was sleeping soundly, but a frown formed on his face as the memory of what he had done to her when they first got home instantly replayed in his head.

"Oh, Celestia. Why?" he asked out loud as he hung his head into his hand in shame and tears began to form in his eyes as he sobbed quietly for a few moments before he collected himself with a series of deep breaths. Once he had calmed himself down, Spike move towards her slowly with a bag in hand and placed it on the table near the bed along with a note next to it. Once that was done, he turned to look at her with more tears running down his face as he slowly reached out and rubbed her cheek slightly for a few seconds before saying, "I-I'm sorry Applejack." He then turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him while wiping a tear away before grabbing his bags and heading down the stair. Once he reached the front door, he turned to lookup at the stairs and at all of the fun he had the last few days before turning back around, and walked out the door. Closing it behind him.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, there it is for this chapter. Hooo, that last part was rough huh and I'm sorry if I teased you guys a little. But trust me, it will all work out in the end. Also, the next few pages of Fluttershy's comic is up on Placomix. So, if you like it, go and check them out. Anyway, please leave a review to tell me what you guys think of the story so far.**


	8. The Day After

**King Spike Rules here and this is the eighth chapter to Weekend on the Farm. Here we have Applejack finding Spike is gone and quickly goes to see what is up with him. And then they began to talk about the last few days, and well. You all know how it ends. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 8: The Day After.

Celestia's sun was rising high in the sky over the apple orchard known as Sweet Apple Acres, just out side of Ponyville that was also home to the Element of Honesty, Applejack. Who was dead a sleep in her room after a long night of celebrating her saving her family farm from bankruptcy with the help of her close friend, Spike the Dragon. After having so many drinks the night before, Applejack let out a long, painful groan as she opened her eyes and then quickly shut them as Celestia's sun shined through her window.

"Dear Celestia my head." Applejack said as she slowly sat up and looked at her window, covering her eyes from the light as she got up from the bed and slowly walked towards it to close the shade. Once that was done, she turned back around and held her head as she walked back towards the bed as she mumbled, "Need a few more days of sleep." She then arrived at the bed and fell forward, laying across it as she closed her eyes with the hope to return to the land of sleep. But after a few minutes of trying and realizing she was truly wide awake thanks to her ungodly head ache. She slowly looked up from her bed and turned to look at her night stand, surprised by seeing a glass of water and a bottle of asprin. Smiling at seeing them, she reached over and grabbed them, taking the medicine and drinking the water. Applejack let out a loud sigh of relief as she felt the medicine help her head and it was then that she saw the note. "Huh, what's this?" she asked a she slowly sat up before grabbing it and then read it out loud.

 _Dear Applejack._

 _I would like to tell you that I had a great time with you these last few days, and I am happy that I could help you save your farm, but I'm afraid I have to leave. You see, my feeling for you have slowly grew into want and desire you in a way I have never felt before, even to Rarity. But that is my problem, for I believe this want is part of my greed and I can't risk it taking over less I destroy the town again. And so, I have to leave in the middle of the night, I am sorry for what has happen and I hope you can forgive me._

 _Sincerely yours, Spike._

Applejack was shocked at what she had just read as she looked over what Spike had wrote to her and she still could not believe it as she placed her arms down onto her lap, and it was then that realized what had happened. As she looked down and gasped as she found her blouse tern to pieces with the image of sharp claws was what had cut it.

"N-no, it couldn't be." she said stunned as she looked at herself in a nearby mirror and saw that her hair was mess, gasping as she covered her mouth from the shock. After a few moments of thinking over what she had gotten from that day, there was a loud knock at her door. Shocked at hearing a knock so early, Applejack quickly threw on her bath robe and ran down the stairs before opening the door with a nerve smile on her face as she said, "Yes, hello?"

"Oh, hey." the one at the door was revealed to be the mare waitress from the bar she and Spike had been at the night before. Confused as to what brought her here, Applejack tightened her robe and looked at her with a smile on her face.

"So, what brings you here at this time?" she asked her smiling as the mare reached into her bag and pulled out a large bag of bits from it.

"Your coltfriend left these at your table last night." she said as she handed them forward and Applejack's eyes widen as she looked from the mare to the bag, and then finally back at the mare.

"C-coltfriend?" she asked as she was not sure if she should be happy at what she was hearing from the mare or sad, and so she asked, "What m-makes you think he was my coltfriend?"

"Well, you were all over him last night." the mare said as Applejack was shocked at her saying that and she heard her continue, "You seam flirty with him, telling him you thought he was cute, whishing he found you before a girl named Rarity." Hearing this was making Applejack blush as she could not believe she would say such things in public, and then the mare finished by saying, "And you even tried to kiss him." This made Applejack blush as she looked down to her feet and wondered what she should do about what had happened, and then a question popped in her head.

"D-did I kiss him?" she asked her with a nerves smile on her face a she was hoping it was a no.

"Nope, it was closing time and I stopped it." she said with a smile on her face as Applejack let out a long sigh of relief as she was happy to hear that, but the mare wasn't finished saying, "Yeah, he was looking pretty nerves." This shocked Applejack as she looked at the mare with a confused expression more then before.

"Wait, w-what did you say?" she asked her as the mare looked at her with a look of confusion of her own for a few seconds before she even answered.

"He was looking really nerves and didn't seam ready for that kiss." she said smiling as she turned around and began to walk away, leaving a confused state of mind as she closed the door and looked at the bag before her for a few seconds before looked back up with a serous look on her face as she ran back up stairs to get dressed.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the library, Spike was sitting at Twilight's desk and letting out a long sigh before having a louder yawn following it. He had been there all night and he was leaning against his arm as his eyes started to feel heavy as the night long research session was starting to get to him and he knew he need to get some rest even with the sun already up. As Spike let out another yawn before closing the book and stood up to head up stairs when there was a sudden loud knock at his door.

"Hmmm, who could that be?" he asked out loud as he got up and walked to the front door, once again letting out a loud yawn as he opened it while saying, "Hello?" He was shocked as he looked out the door and saw none other then Applejack looking at him with a stern look on her face with her arms cross in front of him. Spike looked t her for a few more minutes before gulping hard as sweat began to run down his face as she continued to stare at him with a look on her face that would make Discord shiver from it.

"We need to talk." she said with a stern tone as she looked at hima nd waited for him to answer her, and the look she was giving Spike was making it hard for him to get his mind clear and soon he turned to his side to let her in. She walked into the room and began to look around the room with a judge mental look as she said, "I think you know why I am here, right Spike." She then turned to look at him and he swallowed hard from her gaze, and even more sweat began to pour out of his face as he was really starting to get uneasy from all that had happened the night before.

"N-no, Applejack." he said with a nerves smile on his face as he began to walk around the room and continued to sweat bullets as he tried to explain himself before he simply finished his answer, "I-I have no idea what your doing here." Applejack didn't look at him as she reached into her bag and pulled out her tern blouse from the night before, causing Spike to stop dead in his tracks and all the color leave his face as he slowly took hold on the clothe. He looked at it and she continued to look at him, waiting for his response to her showing him that and soon she got it as tears fell onto it. "I-I am so sorry Applejack." he said as he dropped to his knees and slammed his fist into the ground, crying harder then ever before as he continued to apology, "I-I never meant to hurt you and do that too you." After balling his eyes out for a few moments, she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Spike," she called out to him, but not in the stern tone she had been talking to him the last few minute, but in a kind, sweet tone. This change of tone made him look up at her and saw that she now had a sweet smile on her face as she added, "I'm not mad sugarcube."

"B-but the blouse and t-the kiss." he said as he looked up at her and could feel the blush fill his cheeks as she made him stand up, letting her get better view of his green eyes and she smiled even bigger.

"Spike, I was the one that forced the kiss onto you." she said with a smile that told him he was safe and he began to relax as she continued, "And you trying to get free from it made you rip my blouse."

"B-but how do you know that?" she asked him as he was confused as to how did she know that since she was drunk the night before.

"I helps to have friends as a princess and powerful magic." she said smiling as he realized she must have meant Twilight and he was left dumbstruck from what he was hearing from her. But something continued to bother him as he shock his head to clear it and then looked at her with a look that was full of shame.

"B-but that couldn't just be it." he said as he turned away from her and let out a long sigh as Applejack looked at him even more confused as Spike had look a few moments ago.

"What do you mean Spike?" she asked as she took a step closer to him and saw more tears filling his eyes as he turned to loo at her with a look of pure sorrow.

"L-last night, I...I...I..." Spike took a long pause as he collected himself as before he continued, "I-I wanted t-to take advantaged of you in that state." This shocked Applejack as he pointed to the other room and she turned her head, gasping at all of the books he had stacked in his try to figure out what was going on with him. "I looked through all those books, but I could find the answer to what had happened" he said as Applejack looked at the books for a few more minute before she turned to look at him with a smile on her face.

"Did you Spike?" she asked him as he was confused to her question, and he thought it over and then realized what she had meant by asking that question.

"What? oh, no." he said as he put his hands up and stock them before adding, "The second I did, I ran out of the room and tried to calm down."

"Good." she said smiling as she began to walk towards him, causing him to gulp and take a few steps back before being pinned against a wall as she asked, "Spike, do you like me?" This question shocked Spike and he was not sure of how to answer it, but after taking a long look at how he has been feeling the last few days and how he felt about the idea of hurting her, he had his answer.

"Y-yes, I do." he said smiling as she smiled back at him and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his lips, and this time Spike returned it as he kissed her back and placed his hands on her hips while she wrapped her arms around his neck. After breaking the kiss, she looked at him with half closed eyes and a sly smile on her face.

"Want to head upstairs and celebrate this in your bed?" she asked him while swirling her finger across his chest and he looked at her with a sly smile of his own.

"Sure, why not..." he was stopped in his speech with a loud yawn and then looked at Applejack with tired eyes, which made her smiled back at him.

"First rest, and then celebrate." she said smiling as she turned him around and lead him up the stairs, and then into his room as she had him kick his shoes off. Spike let out more yawn as he walked up to his bed and then plopped onto it, laying down while pulling the blanket over him. Applejack looked down at him as he fell right to sleep with a smile on her face and just watched him sleep, loving who cute you still looked whiel he was sleeping.

TBC.

* * *

 **That is the end to this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Just one last chapter with an epilogue at the end, and please leave a review telling me what you think. Also, the next few pages of the Fluttershy comic is up and ready for you to check out on Palcomix. And if you guys like Steven Universe, please check out my friends Dante Watterson and Lexboss' fic, Gem Love and Adventure. Also, if any one is up to hear a story idea from me about Spike as a space bounty hunter, please PM me.**


	9. Love as Sweet as Apple Pie

**King Spike Rules here and this is the ninth and final chapter to Weekend on the Farm. Here we are, what you've all been waiting for. The love scene of Spike and Applejack and I can't wait for you all to read it. And I want to let you guys know this -is the last MLP romance fic i'll be writing until September so I can pust all my focus on the Prequel fic.**

Chapter 9: Love as Sweet as Apple Pie.

Celestia's sun was high in the sky above the village of Ponyville as many of the residents were enjoying their early afternoon with their friends. But in the local library, Spike's eyes were just starting to open and he let out along yawn as he sat up in his bed. He looked around his room and saw that it looked no different then he had remembered.

"Was it all just a dream?" Spike asked as he rubbed his eyes and looked around until he saw a note on his nightstand, which confused him as he reached for it and picked it up before reading it.

 _Dear Spike,_

 _I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen and just so you know what will be getting, look on the back._

 _XOXOXO Applejack._

Spike was became curies and slowly turned it around, and gasped as he saw a picture of Applejack in a sexy pose and in hot lingerie. He just stared at it and then put it down, realizing it was all real and he smiled wide as he hopped out of his bed and went out of the room. He nearly flew down the stairs and turned towards the kitchen as he reached the bottom, smiling as he saw Applejack working on lunch in a pair of tight jeans and white wife beater.

"Oh, your up." she said smiling as she turned around and looked at him with a sly look in her eyes, which Spike smiled back at her as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her before pulling her into a loving kiss. She didn't fight it and kissed him back as she enjoyed the feel of his lips against hers, and even began to kiss back as she turned to place her hands on his chest. The two kissed for a few more moments before he pulled away from her, leaving a few strings of saliva between their mouth and a look on their faces that said they need each other in their eyes.

"My room or living room?" Spike asked as he looked her over and had trouble to fight back his want to rip off her clothes there in the kitchen, and waited for her to answer him.

"Your room." she answered him as she hopped into his arms and planed a kiss on his lips while Spike held onto her hips tightly, and kissed her back as he turned then around and walked up the stairs all the while using his tongue to beg for entrance into her mouth and she happily gave it to him as hers shot into his mouth and their tongue wrestled for dominance. He got to the top of the stairs and nearly kicked his door off the hinges as he took a few more steps into the room before he tossed her onto the bed, causing her to giggle as he knelt over her and plant another tender kiss on her lips before pulling back a little.

"Let's do this." Spike said smiling as he leaned forward and kissed her neck gently, gains gasps and moans from her. He kissed her neck a little more before moving down her collar bone and end up just above her breasts that were still in her top. He smiled as he reached down and hooked the top in his claws before he pulled it up, unleashing her large d cup breast from her clothes and Applejack looked up at him with a sly smile as he stared at her large breasts.

"Like what you see?" she asked still with the sly smile on her face as she liked how Spike stared at her supple breasts, and he quickly answered her as he leaned down and took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking on it gently. This made Applejack moan out loud from the feeling for his mouth sucked on her nipple while also rubbing it between his teeth and then moaned out even louder as she felt his claw reach up and began to massage her right breast ever so slightly while also pinching her nipple in between his fingers. Applejack threw her head back and moaned out loud as Spike continued the sucking of her nipple for a few more moments before releasing it from his mouth, and then turned to her right breast as he began to repeat his treatment from her left breast to her right. Applejack moaned out even louder as he continued his treat to the breasts as he went from one to the other for a few minutes until he lifted himself up and looked at her with a smile on his face before he resumed kissing down her flat, toned stomach as he slid his tongue into her navel. He then kissed a little more down before finding her jeans. She looked down at him and giggled as she reached down, and unbuttoned her jeans for him.

"You gave up the lock huh?" he asked her smiling as he took hold of her jeans and panties in both of his claws, pulling them down together as she lifted her legs to help him and he quickly tossed them aside as Applejack tossed her top off too, leaving herself completely naked on his bed with Spike looking down at her with a smile on his face. Spike slowly reached down and began to parted her legs, smiling wide as he she a little white hair in the shape of an apple as he asked, "You like keeping it on the wild side."

"Shut up." she said smiling back at Spike as he slowly moved his face down and began to kiss her folds gently, causing her to gasp as he slowly parted them with his claws to reveal her pink inner. Spike pulled back and looked at it for a few moments before he leaned forward, gently lick it from the bottom to the top with his tongue slightly swirling around her clit before he resumed by licking down . All this was send shivers up her spine and she gripped the sheets tightly as she felt his tongue gently running over her folds, causing her to moan out loud as she was loving how it felt and then let out a loud gasp when she felt Spike's tongue to finally snake it's way into her pussy. Spike held onto her legs and looked up at her as she was thrashing around while he smirked before forcing his tongue into her more, and even added a swirling move to it as she arched her back thanks to his moves. He continued this while also slowly sliding a thumb into her ass and using his upper teeth to tickle Applejack's clit, causing the earth pony to rapidly run towards her climax and she knew was going to be a big one. Spike could since she was close with how wet her folds were getting and so her swirled his tongue faster, tickled her clit harder, and pulled his thumb from her ass only to slid two more of his fingers into her ass. These combination were to much for Applejack as she arched her back and let out a ear shattering scream as she was thrown over the edge while screaming, "SPIKE!" Spike smiled as he pulled back slightly and opened his mouth, letting her juice spray all over her and let Applejack's orgasm send her to heave. After nearly three minutes, she stopped and laid in a heap panting heavily while laying a pool of her own juices.

"They taste like apple juice." Spike said as he collected some from her fold and licked them before lowing his hand to her, which she happily licked up in her daze and smiled as she saw Spike was right. Spike then leaned back down and began to clean her up while she recovered from bliss. Once she was cleaned up and came down from her high, she looked at Spike laying in front of her on her juices as she grinned.

"Take those clothes off right now mister." she said with a grin still on her face as Spike looked up at her with a smile as he stood up, and removed his shirt and then his socks as he liked the idea of teasing her a little. But she wasn't having any of it as she grabbed his jeans and belt, undoing them for her as they both dropped to the floor. Leaving him in just his boxers and they quickly joined his other clothes as she looked at his hard cock, which was standing at nearly twenty inches and Applejack licked her lips as she looked at it. "My Spike. Your not a little guy anymore." Applejack said as she took hold of his cock and began to stroke it gently, gaining slight moans from Spike as Applejack wanted to added to them. So, she leaned forward and did a long lick from his base to his tips, and then swirled her tongue around hit head before going back to licking. She continued this for a little while as Spike held it in as he looked down at her, and watched Applejack licking his cock like it was a sucker and he was enjoying it even more when suddenly, she took his whole length into her mouth and down her throat.

"Ohhhhhh, A-Applejack." Spike said moaning out loud as he gently placed his hand on her head and began to thrust into her mouth slightly, making sure not to go over board with it and hurt Applejack. But she wasn't having none of the slow way, and so she began to bob her head faster and sucked on his cock harder. This made Spike moaned out loud from all of the pleasure and he leaned his head back as he held her head tighter as he began to thrust into her mouth, and made it go down her throat. Applejack bobbed her head a little faster to except his cock down her throat for a few minutes while also adding her tongue to swirl around his cock, which made Spike nearly yell out in pleasure as he gets even close to cumming as his pre-cum slowly began to enter her mouth. Applejack moaned as she felt his cum touch her tongue and she went even faster on her sucking, swirling, and bobbing as she wanted more of his cum. Spike was losing it and began to buck his hips forward a little faster before he gave one final thrust and yelled out, "APPLEJACK!" He unleashed a flood of potent seed into her mouth and right down her throat. Applejack was taken back as Spike's cum filled her mouth and so she gulped it down as fast as she could, but it was quickly getting to much as a little began to fall from around her mouth and fell onto her breasts as Spike continued to cum. After a nearly two minutes of cumming straight, Spike finally finished and he was left in a pant heap as Applejack gave his cock a few more sucks to ensure she got all of his cum, and then pulled her self from his cock with a loud pop and she looked at him with cum running down the sides of her mouth,

"My, my, Spike." she said as she licked her lips and cleaned her chin before using her finger to collect the cum from on her breast, and then licked it from them while adding, "You taste much better then any apple." Spike looked at her and watched her collect the rest of his cum from her breasts and licked it from her fingers in the sexiest way ever.

"A-Applejack." he said as he stood up and she turned to look at him, gasping as she saw he was still rock hard and looked ready for another round.

"Man, you dragon's seam meant to buck strong Mares." Applejack said as she reached over and began to massage his sack, noting that they still seem full of seed just waiting to be put somewhere. So, Applejack scooted back and the rolled over so she was on all fours as she turned to look at Spike with smile while saying, "Get to it, big boy." Spike grinned as he climbed onto the bed and held his cock in claw while pressing his head against her folds. "Spike." Applejack said as he looked at her and she continued to look back at him as she said, "I'm not made of glass." She then turned back to face forward and Spike grinned as he pulled his cock back slightly and made sure he lined up while also holding onto her hips.

"Get ready for a Dragon Rampage!" Spike yelled as he thrusts his hips forward and forced his whole cock into her, not feeling any resistance and feeling bad as he stopped in mid thrust. Applejack felt him stop and instantly knew what made him stop, and so she turned to look back at him.

"Don't worry Spike, I lost it to Mac when we where younger." she said as Spike's eyes widen and he looked at her with a look of pure shock, and she then face palmed as she added, "When we were wrestling roughly and he kicked me off of him, making me hit a tree legs first." Spike smiled as he calmed down and then finished thrusting into her all the way, causing his tip to press hard against her cervix. This made Applejack gasped out loud as Spike slowly pulled out until just his tip was inside her and then he thrusts into her with all his might, once again causing his tip to kiss her cervix and gained a moan from Applejack this time. Spike grinned as he held onto her hips tightly and then began to repeat his thrusting at a steady rate with his tip pushing against her cervix even harder with each of the times he hit it.

"Oh, this feels great." Spike said moaning out loud as he continued his steady thrusting into her pussy while also reached around and began to massage her breasts roughly, causing her to moan out loud even more and he enjoyed hearing her moans of pleasure. Spike then suddenly began to thrust into her at an even faster rate as his tip pushed onto her cervix even harder, and slowly began to force it to give way under his made thrusting. And this new thrusting was causing Applejack so much pleasure that she was starting to get lost in the pleasure from Spike's bucking her brains out and she simply began to buck her hips back, which added Spike's cock to finally pushing past her cervix. It was this feeling of Spike's cock reaching into her depths.

"SPIKE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she began to unleash a flood of her own juices all over Spike's cock, sack, legs, and sheets. And her inner walls began to massage around his cock, causing Spike to thrusts into her pussy a few more times until he began to cum right into her womb and moaned out loud as he felt her inner walls milking him for all the cum he had left. After coming down from his high, he leaned over her and panted heavily as he kissed her cheek while she said panting, "Y-you were wonderful Spike."

"S-so where y-you." Spike said as he panted with her and she held his head, kissing him on the lips as Spike slowly pulled out of her with a slurping sound. He looked at him cum covered cock and then looked down at the sheets as he said, "We should clean up." Applejack nodded as she tried to get up, but lost her balance and fell back into his arms as he looked at her, smiling as he said, "After a rest." She smiled back and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply and he returned the kiss as the two held each other.

The End.

* * *

 **Well, there it is for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading the fic. Please leave a review, they always helped me get better at typing and tell me of any pairngs you want me to do when I return with these stories in September. Now, I am posting a Steven Universe story for a few friends of mine named Lexboss and Dante Watterson called Gem love and Adventure. Also, check out the new Fluttershy comics that are posted on Thursdays. And one last thing, there's a poll up and it's very important for you to vote on it.**

 **Should I end the Dragon Guardian: The Sin War early.**

 **Yes.**

 **No.**

 **Or offer it to Somebody.**

 **Please vote and tell me what should I do.**


End file.
